conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The 4th Great Persian Empire
The 4th Great Persian Empire, Persian Empire or Persia is the reincarnation of the old empires of persia lead by the God king who has returned to earth to clam what was and is rightly his, it stretches from the India in the east to Africa in the west. __ToC__ History East Persian Revolution (1959) Persian Imperialism (1959 - 2009) Persian Reunification (2010) Government Status of the God King The 4 Great Houses of Persia The House of the Sun The House of the Lion The House of the Snake The House of the Eagle Economy Trade Currency Culture God King Worship Persian Law Holy Days Technology Life Enhancening Technologies Social Technologies Cloning Technologies Cloning is only ever used for The Hordes to out number and overun enemys, the cloning facilitys are kept in secret places all over The Empire. Military Technologies Military is what The Persian empire put most of their money into the military so they can make their WMDs to use if their hordes can not defeat their enemies, but not just regular WMDs like nuclear weapons and EMPs, The Persian empire combines satellites and lasers to make orbital attack satellites or OASs. Some prototypes have been tested 2 times, the first time the satellite blew up because of technicle problems but the second time was more successful, it was a much smaller explosion than a nuke but did twice the damage and had the affects of an EMP. The MK 1 has been sent up already but has not been used and the MK 2 is being sent up in 2013. Military The Glorius Persian Hordes The Glorius Persian Hordes are filled with battle hardened soldiers ready to be called upon at anytime to destroy armys, raze citys to the ground and take miles and miles of land in just a few days or hours or minutes. The soldiers of the Hordes have no fear of anything even death they will throw themselves at the enemy untill they are all dead, the Hordes continue to grow everyday because of Persian law: "Law 5: At the age of 18 every man must do a century of service in the Persian Hordes." When a man joins the Hordes a DNA sample is taken and a device is surgicaly implanted into them to know if they're dead or not and if they are reported dead the Horde will use the DNA sample to create a hundred clones of the dead soldier hence the motto. Also for soldier to do his century in the Hordes they use a life enhancing device to extend his life spand and make him appear younger, the Hordes does not allow women into the ranks because they distract the men and aren't as durable as men are. This is the largest force on the planet. The Horde of the Sun The Horde of the sun is the largest of all the hordes and its leader is Cyrus the God king himself, this horde has 8,000,000 fearless battle hardened soldiers. The Horde of the Lion The Horde of the Lion is the second largest and is lead by Arsalan who is the leader of The House of the Lion and its hordes and is renowned for giving no qaurter to his enemys, this horde has 6,000,000 soldiers fearless battle hardened soldiers. The Horde of the Snake The Horde of the Snake is lead by Avan who is a skilled and tactical leader and is the leader of The House of the Snake, this horde has 5,000,000 fearless battle hardened soldiers. The Horde of the Eagle The Horde of the Eagle is lead by Ahriman who is another skilled commander he also leads The House of the Eagle, this horde has 5,000,000 fearless battle hardened soldiers. The Immortals The Immortals are the personal guard to The God king himself and are the most elite soldiers in the Persian Hordes they are souless and fearless and will kill every man, woman and child that stands in their way, there is no end to them there are 100,000 Immortals and it will stay that way forever. Navy and Air force The Persian Navy and Air force are assigned to two of The Great Houses, The Navy is assigned to The House of The Snake and The Air force is assigned to The House of The Eagle while the two other houses have more infantry in their hordes. The Persian Navy consist of 800 vessels: 30 aircraft carriers containing 100 aircraft each, 100 submarines, 120 Frigates, Cruisers and destroyers, 250 Battleships, 10 LCSs and 50 anphibious assault carriers containing 40 anphibious troop carriers or ATCs each. The Persian Air force consist of 15,256 aircraft: 5,000 EH-1 Fighter jets, 2,500 EH-1 Drones, 1,500 EH-1 Helicopter transports, 1,000 EH-2 Attack helicopters, 1,250 EH-1 Bombers, 1,250 EH-2 Super bombers, 1,000 EH-1 Ospreys, 750 EH-2 Super ospreys, 500 EH-3 Super carriers, 250 Flying bombs, 200 Vulture's claws, 50 Sabers and 6 OASs. Foreign Relations Union of Everett Iraqistan Republic of Cascadia Caucasus Allied States of America 4chanistan Grand Yarphese Republic East Asian Federation SCOSK Central America Franco-German Commonwealth USSR Federal State of Israel Baltic Union Altaic Union United Federation of South America New Germanic Empire